


Thoughts of Austin

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's bought a house in Austin and now he has to deal with Sean's anxiety about it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Austin

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I heard about Elijah buying that GREAT house in Austin, I've been wondering how MY Sean (the one who lives in my stories) might react. I couldn't see him being happy about it. But I also couldn't see him wanting to stand in the way of anything that made Elijah happy. This little vignette explores that situation.
> 
>  
> 
> This is totally un-betaed, so any faults or flaws are totally my responsibility.

Sean leaned on his elbow gazing down at the most delectable sight on Earth, a naked Elijah Wood nestled close to him. He smiled and bent to kiss the satin skin of his lover's shoulder, then he sighed. "Austin?"

Elijah gave a soft laugh. "You've known this was coming for ages now."

"I know, but that's different from it actually happening."

"Sean...," Elijah drawled softly. "C'mon, man. You love the house, you said so yourself! Planes DO fly from LA to Austin, you know." He reached up and stroked Sean's cheek. "Can't you just SEE us sitting on that porch in comfy rocking chairs sipping something cool and refreshing?"

Sean shrugged and nodded. "I can! It's just..."

"Yeeessss?" Elijah teased. "It's just what?"

"It's so far!"

"You mean when I'm there it won't be quite so convenient to just drop in on me for a 'quickie'?" 

There was a prolonged silence. Sean stared down at him, unsure whether Elijah was serious or simply teasing him. "A 'quickie'?" he said finally, then shook his head. "Please tell me you don't mean that."

Elijah shrugged. 

"Elijah, you can't be serious!"

"Sean, for fuck's sake be honest! You can't tell me there isn't an element of that in your sudden aversion to me buying the Austin house." He pulled Sean's head down until it was cradled on his shoulder. "Don't pout. I wasn't being insulting to you OR to our relationship! It IS convenient! And there's nothing wrong with an occasional 'quickie'. It's just as convenient for me! And the fact that it's quick doesn't mean that it's bad."

"I don't simply use you as a convenient way to grab a quick fuck," Sean mumbled against his shoulder. "Any time I have with you is precious to me... whether we make love or not."

"But it WILL be harder to indulge in those impulsive stolen moments once I'm a couple thousand miles away."

"Please say you're not selling this house," Sean said, a note of pleading in his voice.

"I'm not," Elijah said, stroking his hair. "I love this house and I love living on Venice Beach. You know that. And I WILL be here a lot of the time, Sean. I'm not leaving town forever. I WORK here, remember?" He ruffled Sean's hair, hoping to tease him out of his melancholy.

Sean's arms tightened, drawing Elijah's body close. His lips found the soft skin of Elijah's neck, kissing and nuzzling, burrowing against him.

"Seanie?" Elijah said softly.

Sean nodded.

"I have to live my life, babe. I have to do what's good for me. I can't sit around here waiting for you to get a free minute or even an occasional free night. It doesn't mean I don't care about us. It just means that I also have to care about ME."

Sean nodded again, his face still pressed to Elijah's neck. 

"Seanie?" Elijah asked again. "You OK?"

"I know I don't give you half as much as you deserve," Sean told him. "I wish I could."

"Have you heard me complaining?"

"No. You'd never complain," Sean replied, lifting his head to gaze into Elijah's eyes. "And in ways that makes it even worse."

"Fine, then. I'll complain more," Elijah said, poking Sean's ribs. "C'mon, man. It'll give you a nice place to visit and kick back. Away from all the LA crazy."

"I feel as though you're drifting away from me," Sean said in a low voice. "I'm afraid I'm going to lose you and, Elijah...," he hesitated, then continued, "I'm not sure I could survive that."

Elijah drew in a deep breath. "We don't talk about the future, you and me," he murmured. "It seems pointless." He stroked Sean's cheek. "But I do THINK about it, Seanie. And it doesn't seem to me that we have much of a future."

"AM I losing you?" Sean asked, his voice panic-stricken.

"No! You're not! What I'm just saying is that it's more likely that I'll end up losing YOU. Chris won't pretend not to know about us forever... and she IS pretending, she HAS to be! One of these days she's gonna lower the boom on you and then what? Don't think I don't know what your choice would be if she forced you to choose."

"You can't know that," Sean said quietly. "You can't know what I'd choose."

"You'd never leave those girls," Elijah stated flatly. "I know you love me, Sean. But I also know what those kids mean to you. I know what being a father means to you." He looked away from Sean's gaze and bit his lip. "I have to protect myself, Sean. I have to have a life. I can't build everything around you - around US." He looked back up into Sean's eyes. "If I did and it ended... then where would I be?"

"So this Austin move is a -" his lip quivered and he felt his eyes burn. "It's a way of protecting yourself from me?"

"Not from YOU," Elijah said roughly, grabbing Sean's chin and forcing him to meet his eyes. "It's to protect myself from growing too dependent on you. It's a way of being self-sufficient... of having a life separate from you."

"We will have a life together one day, Elijah," Sean said quietly. "I wish you could believe that."

"It's not that I don't believe it, Sean. It's that I can't build a life around that belief."

Sean looked away again.

"Listen!" Elijah said, shaking his shoulder. "If you ever end your marriage and want a life with me, I won't be hard to find. You still have me on speed-dial don't you?"

In spite of himself Sean gave a short laugh. "Yes, you brat. I do."

"And in the meantime, you can come rock on the porch with me whenever you like."

"And I will," Sean told him. He bent and kissed Elijah tenderly. "You know... part of the reason I'm upset is that I know you're right. I KNOW this is what you need to do. I KNOW you can't build a life around hanging out here waiting for me to show up. It wouldn't be healthy. You wouldn't be happy and I DO want you to be happy." He kissed Elijah again then asked quietly: "Will this Austin move make you happy?"

Elijah laughed briefly. "Seanie, LOTS of things make me happy. YOU make me happy. Working on projects that interest me makes me happy. Being creative makes me happy. Hell, good sushi makes me happy! This move to Austin is more about not setting myself up for UNHAPPINESS."

Sean nodded.

"Besides. If you left Chris tomorrow we couldn't move in together. Not if we ever wanted to work in this town again." He laughed. "You DO know that don't you?"

"I'd flip burgers for a living if it meant I could wake up next to you every morning," Sean told him.

"Riiight. What a pile of horseshit that is!" Elijah declared with a laugh. "You know damn well you're not done working yet." 

"I suppose," Sean conceded with a sigh.

"Besides, if you ever do leave her you're going to need a HUGE pile of cash so you'll probably need to work for awhile longer." He grinned and wound his arm around Sean's neck, pulling him closer. "Now stop pouting and make love to me again."

"Can I come and help you pick out furniture?"

Elijah pressed his face to Sean's chest and laughed. "Yes, Seanie, you CAN come and help me pick out furniture."

"We need to get the perfect rockers," Sean murmured. 

Elijah nodded silently and pressed his lips to Sean's, kissing him hungrily. _That's better!_ , Elijah thought. _If he wants to help me pick out furniture he's half way to accepting it._ He moaned softly as Sean's body covered his, feeling the warm ache of desire flood through him like a tidal wave.

It would work out, Elijah knew that now. Sometimes it took a while, but eventually nothing mattered more to Sean than Elijah's happiness. This new chapter in their lives would only serve to bind them closer. And as he surrendered to the heat of Sean's passion he silently blessed the love that he knew would never fail to accept him exactly as he was. Where he lived had never mattered and never would. All that mattered was the love that had never wavered no matter how many miles lie between them. Elijah would put his faith in that.


End file.
